Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ?
by Lau'7
Summary: Un OS, univers sans magie. Une école pour garçons, un prof de sport et un élève. Lequel des deux est Drago, lequel est Harry ? Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas un conte fée.


Nan mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce qu'y m'a pris de répondre ça !? Et maintenant je me tiens devant une classe emplie d'élèves de lycée tous suspendus à mes lèvres. Ils attendent avec impatience que je dise mon premier mot. Parce que bon… ok… j'avoue que c'est pas trop commun comme cours «éducation sexuelle».

Mais franchement, tout ça c'est de sa faute à Lui si je suis planté là comme un piquet à devoir faire ce genre de cours ! Je savais que je ne devais pas entrer dans son jeux, et maintenant résultat des courses je me suis fais piéger. Quand je pense que je vais devoir le faire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, à l'instant même : aborder et expliquer tout ce qui touche à la sexualité masculine.

Ok je vous place dans le contexte. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, 23ans, prof de sport au lycée pour garçons «Poudlard», et si je me trouve dans cette situation quelque peu gênante, c'est tout simplement parce que je suis entré dans le petit jeux d'un de mes élèves ; Drago Malfoy 19ans, redoublant au comportement rebelle surtout nommé «Monsieur-Je-Pète-Plus-Haut-Que-Mon-Cul-Malfoy».

Ce blond peroxydé est venu me voir en fin de journée, mardi, et m'a tout simplement demandé pourquoi sa note était aussi déplorable. Bon j'ai omis de vous dire qu'il est un très bon nageur, et que je lui ai donné un 18/20 ce qui ne lui a apparement pas plus puisque qu'il est dans le club de natation en dehors des heures de cours. Et comme le petit malin qu'il est, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de me le faire «payer» en venant me voir lorsque j'étais avec le directeur.

Albus Dumbledore, 86ans (si ce n'est plus, personne ne sait exactement), directeur de Poudlard a son chouchou incontesté : Drago Malfoy. En même temps ce dernier fait toujours tout pour paraître parfait comme un petit-fils et son grand-père qui le chéri. Je ne sais pas si Albus ferme les yeux sur son comportement ou si il aime lorsqu'il fait ça, mais en tous les cas son attitude pour quémander les faveurs est vraiment risible (ou stupidement agaçante selon les rapports que l'on entretient avec lui).

Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire qu'il a ajouté, après sa question sur sa note auquel j'ai répondu avec plaisir (afin d'en finir au plus vite avec lui) si je pouvais faire le cours sur l'éducation sexuelle, étant donné qu'il y a un cours de prévu cette anné. Il a opté pour l'argument «Vous êtes de loin le prof le plus sympas, et cela se passerait sûrement mieux si c'est vous qui faisiez ce cours plutôt qu'un autre prof». Sans oublier le ton empli d'innocence et naïveté s'il vous plait ! Et évidement, Albus a trouvé cette idée géniale. Je peux vous dire que si l'on pouvait tuer d'un regard, Malfoy serait déjà six pieds sous terre depuis un moment.

Enfin voilà, c'est pour ça que je suis là, à fusiller des yeux Malfoy qui est installé derrière tout les autres pour ne rien manquer du spectacle. Et le plus horripilant, c'est qu'il me sourit et attend avec impatience mon fameux cours. Je sens bien dans son regard qu'il veut que je sois mal à l'aise et que je bégaye tout le long de mon discours tellement c'est un sujet «sensible».

Mais je vais lui montrer moi, qui de nous deux est le plus rusé. Je vais tout simplement faire comme si de rien était et faire imaginer aux élèves que ce cours ne m'affecte en rien, comme si ce sujet était tout à fait banal. Ce qui évoquerais donc que je ne suis nullement intimidé pour parler de «ça». On peut très bien le lire dans son regard, il ne s'y attendra pas.

Et c'est ce que je fais. Une heure trente-sept plus tard, tous me regardent comme si deux cornes venaient de me pousser sur la tête. Ok, apparement ils n'avaient jamais eu un cours de ce genre. Pas de questions, je décide de les lâcher treize minutes plus tôt. Ils sortent du gymnase en courant, bon en même temps on a finit avec les préservatifs donc je peux comprendre que ça les aient choqués. Un peu.

En revanche, Malfoy est resté à sa place, et il me regarde d'une manière que j'ai du mal à interpréter. Il a l'air étonné, frustré et un autre quelque chose que je ne discerne pas bien…. En bref, je suis plutôt content d'avoir réussi à le perturber. Soudain il se lève et s'avance vers moi. Je finis d'effacer le tableau avec un petit sourire au lèvres. J'ai suis peut-être entré dans son jeu, mais en attendant j'ai gagné la partie.

Je n'entends plus le bruit de ses pas, il a dû s'arrêter. Je me retourne pour lui faire face, seulement je n'avais pas prévu qu'il soit aussi proche. Pour plus de précision, nos têtes sont à environ trente centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ses yeux sont fixés dans les miens, orageux passant par toutes les teintes de gris que le noir et le blanc peuvent créer. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Euh… ça y est… je crois que j'ai compris ce qui m'échappais dans son regard tout à l'heure… c'est clairement du désir.

Il se penche à mon oreille, et me murmure de façon presque inaudible «Merci pour ce cours passionnant professeur, mais est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas passer à la pratique ?». Ok, là c'est à mon tour d'être choqué. Il relève la tête, car j'ai aussi oublié de vous dire qu'il fait 1m85 et moi 1m65…. C'est vraiment très gênant comme situation.

Je suis le plus âgé et pourtant il fais une tête de plus que moi. Aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche. Observant mon manque de réaction, et la rougeur carmin qui est sûrement apparue sur mes joues, il décide de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Là, c'est pas possible. Ce geste me réveille et je le repousse.

Je m'éloigne, ouvre la bouche mais ne trouve rien d'assez bien à rétorquer. J'opte pour ma dernière solution : la fuite. L'attrape mon sac et part en une semi-course. Je ne sais pas quoi penser… il est clair que je ne peux pas appeler ça le syndrome de l'élève qui aime son prof parce qu'après tout, on a que quatre ans d'écart. Je marche droit devant moi sans avoir aucune idée d'où je pourrais aller pour me calmer.

Moi qui d'habitude sais me contrôler, je dois dire que là c'était vraiment pas prévu. De plus, je suis pas le genre de prof sur lequel on peut marcher sur les pieds, j'ai tendance à ne pas me laisser faire. La tête pleine de pensées toutes plus biscornues les unes que les autres, je décide d'aller au toilettes, ceux du deuxième étage car ils sont constamment vides (il paraît qu'un serpent y réside et qu'une fois il a mortellement mordu un élève, du coup plus personne ne veut y aller).

J'y entre en vitesse et dépose mon sac par terre le temps de me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Je n'ai cours que dans une heure, ce qui me laisse largement le temps de me reprendre. Plus je repense à tout à l'heure, plus je me dis que j'aurais du dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, parce que maintenant j'ai l'air d'une petite pucelle qui n'a encore jamais rien connu de ce genre d'aventure… bon ok c'est exactement ça.

Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais rien tenté parce que je n'intéressais personne, mais c'est pas pour autant que cela me démoralise ! Au contraire ! J'en ai strictement rien à faire en fait. De toute façon à part apporter des problèmes, ça ne sert à rien l'amour. Rien qu'en repensant au cas de Ron… pour moi, c'est la pire décision qu'il ait fait de sa vie… vous voulez que je vous raconte ? Et bien sachez que ce n'est vraiment pas joyeux.

Nous étions trois élèves de Poudlard, Ron et moi avions 15ans alors que Jean avait une année de plus. Ron était un idiot, mais un idiot vraiment sympas, une fois qu'on le connaissait bien et Jean était plongé à longueur de journée dans ses livres, pour étancher sa soif de connaissance intarissable. Ron s'affirmait gay (n'étant attiré par aucune fille), tandis que Jean… on n'en savait rien. C'est lorsque Ron a commencé à s'intéresser au plus vieux de nous trois que ça a dégénéré.

Il faisait des avances à Jean alors que celui-ci les rejetait toutes, et un matin, dans la grande salle, après une énième avance, Jean s'est levé brusquement de table et lui a clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas un homme, mais une femme. Il ne s'appelait pas Jean mais Hermione et si elle avait décidé d'entrer en douce dans cette école, s'était pour échapper à la fureur de son tuteur légal. Elle avait tout simplement falsifié son dossier et s'était coupée les cheveux.

Cela avait fait un choc à tout le monde, même aux professeurs. Elle avait dû quitter l'école le lendemain, et on ne l'avait plus jamais revue. Comment pourrais-je vous décrire l'immense peine que cela engendra en Ron… durant les deux mois qui suivirent, il n'était plus qu'une épave, un fantôme laissé à l'abandon. Il ne rigolait plus, se désintéressait de tout, ses notes avaient considérablement chutées et il en devenait même malade. Moi qui avait perdu l'un de mes plus précieux ami, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enlevais mon ultime dernier. Son état me faisais pleurer sachant que je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Et puis ce jour arriva… ce jour où j'ai trouvé Ron dans la salle de bain du dortoir, baignant dans son propre sang. Il s'était ouvert les veines… et je n'avais rien pu faire…. J'en avais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps… mon désespoir était si fort que j'étais à deux doigts de tout laisser tomber pour ne plus avoir cette douleur qui persistait dans mon coeur.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux rien qu'à ce souvenir. Quelques unes roulent sur mes joues, et je m'efforce d'arrêter de pleurer, je me suis juré de ne plus me laisser aller ! Je me repasse un coup d'eau sur le visage, attrape ma serviette dans mon sac et me sèche le visage. Je me recule jusqu'à toucher le mur avec mon dos, et m'assois contre celui-ci.

À présent, il me reste quarante-cinq minutes, assez de temps pour me remettre les idées en place. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a prit à Malfoy bon sang !? Je ne comprends vraiment pas ses intentions. Je pense que c'est surtout pour me perturber encore une fois. Parce que, imaginons juste une seconde que je puisse l'intéresser, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui pourrait lui plaire chez moi !

Je suis plus petit en taille, mon visage n'a rien d'exceptionnel, mes yeux verts sont insondables, mes cheveux je ne veux même pas en parler, on dirait un nid d'oiseaux noir et malgré le sport, mon physique reste toujours aussi si quelque chose en moi lui procure un sentiment, ce n'est bien que de la moquerie. Oui c'est ça ! Exactement ! Il se moque de moi ! Bon bah maintenant j'ai ma réponse. Mes pensées continuent de divaguer et doucement mes yeux se ferment.

Lorsque je les réouvre, il ne me reste plus que trois minutes avant mon cours. Et merde… Je me précipite dans les couloirs pour essayer d'arriver à l'heure. Juste avant de pousser les grandes portes et de retrouver ma classe, je m'arrête le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je me redresse et sors. Les discussions s'arrêtent et je fais mon entrée dans un silence religieux. Le bruit de mes pas résonne sur les dalles, je m'arrête face à ma classe et déclare qu'aujourd'hui ce sera à l'extérieur.

Je laisse les élèves partir vers les vestiaires du stade pendant que certains viennent me dire qu'ils n'ont pas leurs affaires. L'excuse que l'on a tous déjà sorti une fois, pour sûr. Mais bon là maintenant j'ai pas trop le moral à engueuler alors je laisse couler, les prévenant que la prochaine fois ce serait une heure de colle. Je leur dis tout de même de nous accompagner pour former des groupes pairs et leur expliquant qu'ils n'auront qu'à s'occuper des chronomètres.

Je vous jure que ces Griffondors sont super sportifs, mais quand il s'agit de tous avoir leurs affaires, c'est une autre histoire. Ah oui c'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas non plus expliqué le fonctionnement des maisons de l'école. Poudlard a quatre maisons : Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Griffondor. Toutes ont étrangement un type de personne dans chacune d'elles. Poufsouffle accueille les loyaux, justes et qui aiment travailler.

Serdaigle ceux qui réfléchissent avant d'agir, qui sont déjà très matures à leur âge et qui ont une intarissable envie d'obtenir de la connaissance. Serpentard les plus rusés, malins et qui obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Et enfin Griffondor pour ceux qui sont courageux, fort et hardis. Tous ont une classe par niveau, (Seconde/Première/Terminale) consacrée au sport : la gym pour les Serdaigles, le volley pour les Poufsouffles, la natation pour les Serpentard et la course à pied pour les Griffondors.

Des gradins sont aménagés tout autour du stade car le lycée est réputé pour ses multiples victoires au départemental, au régional et une fois au championnat d'Angleterre dans les quatre disciplines que nous exerçons. Le championnat d'Angleterre n'a plus été essayé depuis 1996 lorsque j'ai remporté la médaille d'or de course à pied. Car oui, Ron, Hermione et moi étions à Griffondor et j'avais pu intégrer la classe des sportifs.

Le début avait été très difficile, puis je m'y étais habitué, et lorsque Ron s'est tué, je n'ai pas voulu finir comme lui… un fantôme. Alors je me suis enfermé dans le sport jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, mais j'ai dû tout arrêter lorsque j'ai eu mon bac L et que j'ai découvert que le sport ne me mènerais à rien. De plus, j'avais envie d'arrêter. Seulement je n'avais jamais rien fais d'autre que du sport justement, et tous les métiers que je pouvais obtenir ne me convenaient pas.

Alors Albus m'avait proposé un poste en temps que professeur de sport, toutes maisons comprises vu mon don en la matière et j'avais accepté le temps que je trouve autre chose. Et aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, mais pour l'instant rester près des élèves me permets d'avoir l'impression que je ne partirais jamais de Poudlard.

Je tiens d'ailleurs à ajouter que ma réputation n'était pas à faire lorsque je suis devenu prof. Les élèves me considéraient déjà comme un… ah oui ! Un Dieu ! Quelle ironie, j'avais entendus ça au détour d'un couloir à peine une semaine après mon attribution. D'ailleurs je crois que je les ai considérablement refroidis lorsque j'ai commencé à distribuer des heures de colles pour ceux qui n'avaient pas leurs affaires.

Mais bon, au moins je suis sûr d'être respecté et en option admiré. Ça me rappelle aussi une fois lorsque j'étais dans les gradins du stade après un match de volley, j'étais tombé sur un journal à la couverture vierge. Je l'avais donc ouvert pour savoir à qui rendre l'objet, et en première page j'avais pu apercevoir un classement des meilleurs profs du lycée. Tous numérotés de un à dix, écrits de différentes couleurs allant du noir corbeau au rose bonbon entouré de coeur.

Bizarrement je me suis dis qu'écrire de cette manière était plus un truc de fille, mais après réflexion je savais que ce ne pouvait être qu'un garçon puisque qu'aucune fille n'entrait à Poudlard sans l'autorisation d'Albus… depuis Hermione. Et ce match avait simplement opposé les joueurs de Poufsouffle, donc aucun intérêt à venir voir ce genre de tournoi. Du coup je m'étais mis à lire la liste par pure curiosité et j'avais eu un léger sourire à la vue de mon nom tout en haut du classement.

Je rejoins le terrain avec les élèves sans affaires puis commence par orchestrer le déroulement de la séance. Aujourd'hui on travaille les cents mètres. Je leur donne les positions de départs et d'arrivée récompensant les trois qui donneraient le meilleur d'eux même durant le cours en les dispensant de vaisselle ce soir. (Et oui parce que Poudlard à aussi ses tours de vaisselles et ce soir ce sera le tour des Griffondors).

Ils forment tous automatiquement des groupes de deux et s'échauffent une bonne demie-heure. Puis chaque paire envoie un élève pour qu'il se place sur la ligne de départ. Je donne le coup d'envois et constate qu'ils se donnent tous à fond, ce sera plus dur de les départager que je ne le pensais. Je lève un instant les yeux sur les gradins et j'aperçois Colin Crivey qui n'arrête pas un instant de prendre des photos.

Il est le plus jeune de Griffondor car il a sauté une classe, et tous le considèrent comme un futur journaliste. Il peut être très gentil comme il peut être très collant, et je peux vous dire que lorsque l'on entre dans son dortoir, (comme j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire une fois pour un mot de la part du professeur McGonagall), et bien vous tombez sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres de pellicules rangées un peu partout dans les tiroirs et même sous son lit. Franchement c'est impressionnant de voir à quel point il aime prendre tout et n'importe quoi dans le lycée.

Les coureurs finissent leur longueur et m'amènent leur temps. Je les note dans mon carnet, leur dis d'aller boire un coup et déclare aux élèves suivants de se préparer. Pendant le laps de temps je les observe tous et commence à faire un choix pour les départager. Ils se positionnent sur le départ et je donne un deuxième coup d'envoi.

Par réflexe je regarde si Colin est encore là. Non. Ce n'est plus Colin dans les gradins mais Malfoy… il est assis nonchalamment sur l'un des nombreux bancs et me regarde fixement. J'essaye de cacher mon étonnement et redirige mon attention vers mes élèves. Il ne faut surtout pas que je montre un quelconque signe qui puisse trahir mon état. Parce qu'en ce moment même, je suis partagé entre une peur panique, une légère colère envers lui et une autre envers moi. Il faut vraiment que je l'oublie le temps du cours.

Les élèves se sont reposés quelques minutes, puis ont tentés de faire mieux que leur première fois. On a terminé la séance sur une course générale et les deux heures se sont achevées trop vite à mon goût, durant laquelle je n'ai pas cessé de penser à Lui. Finalement j'ai désigné Seamus Finnigan, Oliver Dubois et Dean Thomas. Tout les trois s'étaient vraiment donnés à fond, et le sang qui affluait sur leurs joues en témoignait.

La classe a rejoint les vestiaires et je me suis attelé à ranger mes affaires. Je n'ai plus aucun cours pour la journée, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer à mes appartements. Soudain je me souviens de la présence de Malfoy dans les gradins. Je lève la tête et constate qu'il n'est plus là, il a dû partir pour son cours et heureusement d'ailleurs, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le recroiser.

J'empoigne mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie du stade. On est en Novembre et le froid commence déjà se faire sentir. J'enfouis ma tête dans mes épaules et continu de marcher la tête basse pour caler un temps soit peu mon nez dans mon écharpe. Je monte rapidement les marches pour accéder à l'école quand soudain je rentre dans quelqu'un.

Le choc est si violent que j'en finis sur les fesses, je relève les yeux pour voir mon interlocuteur et lui présenter mes excuses, sauf que… cette personne c'est Malfoy. Je me redresse gauchement lui murmure des excuses et le contourne sans plus de cérémonie.

Sauf que comble de la malchance, ce ne sont pas vraiment ses projets. Il m'agrippe le bras et me met face à lui. Encore une fois nous sommes bien trop proche à mon goût. «Excusez moi professeur, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est moi qui me tenait sur votre passage. Tout simplement parce qu'il fallait que je vous demande quelque chose.»

Il s'approche encore plus près et se colle presque à moi. Je retiens ma respiration inconsciemment, encore une fois je n'arrive pas à dire un seul mot. Les battements de mon coeur accélèrent, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? «Je voulais savoir si il était possible que vous exerciez sur moi des méthodes pour atteindre le septième ciel… ou bien me les enseigner afin que je puisse vous faire connaître le septième ciel grâce à mes mains très manipulatrices.»

Il avait dit cela tellement lentement et sensuellement que mon esprit avait décroché à septième ciel. Rouge de gène, je suis actuellement pétrifié sur place, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ne recelant toujours pas de réactions de ma part comme en début d'après midi, il pose ses mains dans mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui. Au contact de sa peau sur moi, je sursaute et fais trois pas en arrière.

Je me remets enfin à respirer, je le jauge de haut en bas et fais deux tentatives avant d'enfin déclarer quelque chose de clair. «Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend Malfoy ?! Retournez plus vite que ça au lycée avant que je ne vous donne une heure de colle pour non respect envers un professeur.» Je ne supporte pas utiliser mon statut de prof, mais là c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour m'échapper. Il ne me répond pas, il se contente de me lancer un sourire aguicheur avant de passer devant moi et me frôlant plus que la normale.

J'ai besoin de courir. Vraiment. Je remonte en vitesse dans mes appartements, lance mon sac à travers la pièce, me change et repart aussi vite que je suis arrivé, direction la forêt. Je pense beaucoup trop, et le meilleur moyen de me débarrasser des ses pensées c'est de courir. Je cours plus de une heure sans m'arrêter, et lorsqu'enfin je n'en peux plus, je me stoppe et marche tranquillement le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Je m'assoie contre un arbre et rapidement, mes yeux se ferment et je m'endors d'épuisement.

Le temps passe et je me réveille en un sursaut bien marqué… je viens de… de… nan c'est pas possible je n'ai pas… mais ne pas me l'avouer est pire encore… je viens de faire une rêve… (ou un cauchemar tout dépend de comment je dois prendre la chose)… avec Malfoy mais… euh… ok j'avoue ce rêve était érotique ! Voilà ! C'est dit !

Je ne sais pas si je dois trouver ça super ou monstrueux. Nan parce qu'il faut quand même rappeler que Malfoy est l'un de mes élèves, mais en même temps nous n'avons que quatre ans d'écart, et malgré ça il doit sûrement se moquer ouvertement de moi. De plus j'y connais rien alors je suis sûrement entrain de m'emballer pour très peu, et je suis persuadé que dans deux jours il aura une autre victime de son «charme» entre ses draps. Ouais faut vraiment que je reste en dehors de ça.

Je regarde la Lune qui est déjà haute dans le ciel, il est sûrement tard et maintenant que j'y pense on est toujours en Novembre, et il fait toujours aussi froid. Je me dépêche de rentrer et en cinquante-cinq minutes j'y suis. J'ai manqué le repas mais je n'en n'ai cure, je n'ai pas faim. Je monte dans mes appartements, prends une douche et me couche juste après.

Le mois s'est déroulé de la même façon. À quelques détails près comme mon sang froid qui est revenu peu à peu durant nos «interactions» avec Malfoy, et nos rencontres plus que répétitives. J'ai finis par me faire à l'idée qu'il se moquait de moi tellement son comportement était déplacé. Je suis même allé jusqu'à lui donner quelques retenues avec Rusard le concierge, cela ne l'a pourtant pas arrêté. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire… c'est à la limite si il ne reste pas accroché à moi tout le temps.

Dans les couloirs je ne cesse de le croiser, et si ce n'est pas les couloirs, ce sont les gradins du stade (je le soupçonne d'ailleurs de manquer des cours) ou encore quand je reviens de mes excursions autour de Poudlard ou dans la forêt.

Nous sommes vendredi soir, dans la grande salle à déguster les nombreux plats, avant que les élèves ne partent pour rejoindre leurs parents pour les fêtes. Tous les professeurs ont aussi une autorisation de rentrer chez eux, je vais donc me retrouver seul avec le directeur et l'un des professeurs de physique-chimie alias Severus Snape. Il était déjà professeur lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard. D'ailleurs il ne me supportait pas plus que ma dernière chaussette que j'ai troué récemment.

Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi une telle haine était dirigé à mon encontre, mais dès le premier regard j'avais appris que lui et moi, cela ne collerais pas. J'avais pourtant finis par développer un profond respect au fil des années passées à le regarder maîtriser avec aisance, toutes ses préparations et ses classes. Je ne dirais pas non plus que je le considérais comme un modèle, mais bizarrement, sont caractère froid en toute circonstances et légèrement cynique sur les bords m'avait comme qui dirait … conquis.

À mon entrée en tant que professeur au lycée, j'avais bien remarqué qu'il avait fait un énorme effort à m'appeler seulement par mon prénom, et pour cela je lui en étais reconnaissant. Alors pour l'en remercier je l'évitais le plus possible, étrange comme remerciement me direz-vous, mais pour lui, ne plus me voir était sûrement un cadeau du ciel.

Enfin bref, encore un Noël et un Nouvel an seul. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai fini par me faire à ces fêtes, de toute manière elles n'apportent rien de spécial si ce n'est un chiffe qui augmente chaque année. Je me secoue un peu et termine mon repas. De temps à autres je balaye des yeux la grande salle et lorsque je le vois Lui, son regard est vraiment dardé sur moi. Sans pour autant être déstabilisé, j'attends patiemment le discours «d'au revoir et de bonne année emplie de bonnes choses» d'Albus puis me lève et me dirige vers mes appartements.

Je traine un peu dans les couloirs, le sourire aux lèvres devant tant d'agitation, pour dire au revoir aux nombreux élèves qui s'en vont. Je passe par tout les couloirs stratégiques reliant les dortoirs de toutes les maisons et remarque que de nombreux élèves prennent le temps dans leur pagaille de me souhaiter de bonnes fêtes.

J'en suis très honoré parce que je sais que seuls certains professeurs ont le droit à ce genre d'attention. Je termine par les Serpentards, certainement les moins surexcités, et heureusement je ne croise pas Malfoy. C'est étrange… je suis un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir vu… ce doit sûrement être parce que le croiser constamment est devenu une habitude.

Cette fois je retourne sans détours vers mes appartements. En chemin je croise Dumbledore et il me souhaite une bonne soirée avant d'ajouter «Tu ne fais rien de mal Harry, ne t'inquiètes pas». Je n'ai pas compris sa dernière phrase… de plus il l'a dit avec un sourire qui ne m'aide pas non plus. Je sors mes clefs lentement et regardant ma poche pensivement.

Je relève la tête, Il est là. Malfoy est adossé au mur juste à coté de ma porte, dans une position plus que sexy, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage si parfait, ses mains rentrées nonchalamment dans les poches de son jean. Il me regarde, comme à son habitude, très avidement. J'inspire et expire fortement avec une mine désespérée de le voir ici (même si intérieurement j'en suis content) et m'avance vers le serrure. Je rentre la clef, et avant de déverrouiller la porte, je me retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec son visage.

Mon dieu, ces yeux… ce n'est pas permis d'avoir de si beaux yeux. Il plaque la paume de ses mains contre la porte de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas m'enfuir. Je reste impassible et il s'approche de plus en plus près, nos lèvres se touchent presque et je ne suis plus si stoïque. Il me murmure ensuite, en gardant ses magnifiques yeux ancrés dans les miens;

«J'aimerai que vous m'embrassiez, professeur. Parce que je vous aime.» …. Oh mon dieu… là c'est vraiment odieux ce qu'il vient de me dire ! Autant les vues dans le couloir étaient quelques peu amusantes puis ennuyeuses à force, mais là, prétendre m'aimer alors que ce n'est que pour se moquer… je trouve cela irrespectueux de dire ça lorsque ce sentiment n'est pas réel.

Mon visage se ferme encore plus, je détourne la tête et essaye de repousser l'un de ses bras pour me sortir de cette n'est non sans compter qu'il a aussi plus de force que moi dans ses bras avec la natation. Il se redresse un peu troublé et je lui répond simplement «Mr Malfoy, il serait temps que vous arrêtiez cette perpétuelle attitude qui je vois ne montre que de l'amusement dans vos propos. Vous me ferrez donc le plaisir de retirer vos mains de cette porte et me laisser, pour une fois, tranquille.»

Apparement il n'a pas l'air de comprendre car il ne bouge pas d'un poil. Il est plutôt… choqué ? Et bien quoi ? À quoi s'attendait-il en me déclarant une telle ânerie ? Il pensais vraiment que je ne savais pas qu'il se foutais clairement de moi, ou encore que j'allais lui répondre exactement ce qu'il voulait, c'est à dire «Oui avec plaisir, parce que moi aussi je t'aime !» et me ridiculiser ?

Dommage ce sont de mauvaises réponses. Tu n'as plus qu'à te trouver une autre victime Malfoy. Il ne bouge toujours pas… mais qu'est ce qui lui prend bon sang ? Je crois que l'on pourrait qualifier ses yeux de soucoupes à l'heure actuelle.

Je me retourne et rentre la clef dans la serrure, il décolle ses mains de la porte et les enlace autour de mon buste. Il cale sa tête dans le creux de mon cou et en respire doucement mon odeur. «Professeur, je suis désolé si vous avez pu penser que tout cela n'était q'une horrible farce, mais sachez que mes sentiments envers vous sont bel et bien réels. Je vous aime. Vraiment. Croyez moi, je n'ai pas pour habitude de le dire à toutes les personnes que j'apprécie.»

Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Dois-je le croire ? Il a l'air si sincère… C'est si mignon de dire cela… Doucement, je me met face à lui, et le regarde dans les yeux car l'on dit que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme et que la sincérité y est cachée. Ses si beaux yeux… tellement de tempête y réside que je pourrais facilement me perdre à jamais dans ce ballet de pluie grisée.

\- «C'est vraiment vrai ce que vous me dites là ?

\- Oui je vous le promet…

\- Alors d'accord.»

Mais qu'est ce qui me prends ?! Il se penche et m'embrasse comme si un papillon venait d'effleurer mes lèvres, c'est doux, il approfondi le baiser et place ses mains derrière ma nuque. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou et je ne sais comment, nous entrons dans mes appartements. Il me pousse jusqu'à ce que j'heurte la table et nos ébats deviennent plus enflammés. Nous cherchons tout les deux plus de peau à explorer et plus de désir à assouvir.

Ne pensez même pas un seul instant que je vais vous raconter ce que nous avons fait dans ma chambre cette nuit, parce que d'une part c'est beaucoup trop personnel, et d'une autre il y a suffisamment de sous-entendus pour que vous puissiez imaginer ce qu'il s'y est passé.

Nous sommes tout les deux allongés dans mon lit, enlacés et je le regarde paisiblement dormir en repensant en rougissant aux événements de la veille. Se fut merveilleux, soudain je suis pris d'un énorme doute, et si finalement il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait : me mettre dans son lit, et si finalement toutes ces belles paroles n'avaient aucuns sens ?

Je me tends considérablement et il doit suffisamment le sentir car cela le réveille. Je le regarde et lisant l'incertitude dans mes yeux, il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant de me dire qu'il m'aime. Je me détends largement et je lui demande,

\- «Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour me le dire ?

\- Parce que je voulais le faire doucement et savoir si je te faisais de l'effet.

\- Hum… il n'empêche que je maintiens que tu aurais pu être plus rapide, rétorquai-je le sourire au lèvre. Et qu'est ce qui t'as motivé à ce point hier soir ? Tu n'est pas censé avoir pris le Poudlard Express ?

\- Et bien tout d'abord, je vais devoir passer une semaine ici, le temps que mes parents aient terminés leurs soirées pour le travail assez exaspérantes, et ensuite j'ai compris que je n'obtiendrai rien d'un griffondor si je ne le poussais pas un peu plus loin. M'explique t-il avant de m'embrasser.»

Finalement je reprends ce que je vous ai dis au début, l'amour ne sert pas à rien. C'est une expérience magique à vivre et qui nous emmène le plus loin qu'elle le peut. Car oui, cette histoire n'est pas un conte de fée, il y aura très certainement des hauts comme des bas et simplement je ne sais pas comment tout cela se terminera, si cela se termine un jour. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que pour l'instant, Drago et moi allons profiter de l'instant présent et croquer à pleine dent cette vie emplie de bonheur qui nous est offerte.


End file.
